<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Being Okay Is All That Matters by Accioscorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086915">You Being Okay Is All That Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp'>Accioscorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus works with magical creatures, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Animal Deaths, Mentions of Injuries, Original Male Character - Freeform, Scorbusfest, both boys just need a hug, healer!scorpius, saint mungos, scorbus fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A final shift before a well deserved break for Scorpius is flipped upside down when an accident at the local creatures sanctuary sends Saint Mungo’s into chaos but Scorpius’ mind is only focused on one thing … whether Albus is okay or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scorbus Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Being Okay Is All That Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here it is, My scorbusfest fic !! I'm so nervous and excited to be posting this as it's my first time ever taking part in a fest !! </p>
<p>I would just like to say a huge thank you to @Truemeg for being an amazing beta reader for this fic, everyone go check out their submission for the fest as well !! Also a huge thank you to @Larstian for being such a huge help while I wrote this !! you're the best !!</p>
<p>I hope everyone enjoys !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saint Mungo’s had been crazy busy all day, a lot more patients coming through the doors than usual. It seemed like as soon as one group of people were sent home, another mass of people would arrive. The cases varied from potion accidents to accidental magic injuries. It was safe to say there was never a dull day as Saint Mungo’s for Scorpius Malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After being called away from his break five times to deal with different cases, he was finally getting the chance to rest for a bit. He had been working extremely long hours the last few days and it was starting to catch up on him. He had a headache for the past three days and his glasses could no longer help his tired eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Working at Saint Mungo’s was rough but Scorpius wouldn’t change it for the world. He loved his job, it was what he always wanted to do. It was incredibly rewarding. There was something about knowing he was in a position to help others and make a difference for them that just made the long hours and emotionally draining shifts so incredibly worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>flopped into his chair that was situated in his office, he let out a sigh. He was truly wrecked but he only had this shift to get through and then he had a week off. He and Albus had both booked the week off so they could spend some long awaited time together and just have a break. They had both been very busy with their jobs and hadn’t got the chance to just chill and hang out in a long time. This break was a long time coming for both of them and Scorpius couldn’t wait.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his head drop back and his eyes close, taking in the quietness of his office. There were few moments such as these in Saint Mungo’s so Scorpius treasured it while he could. He nibbled on some rice cakes, which he had opened two hours previously when he first attempted to take his break, as he relaxed, taking the time to have a breather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius gazed down at the files that were piled on his desks of the patients he had to visit before heading home from his shift later on in the evening. Scorpius mainly focused on working in the paediatric unit of Saint Mungo’s but occasionally helped out in the emergency apartment too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was such a mixture of cases. A young girl who had been hit by an ear shrivelling curse accidentally by her brother. A little boy who had been burnt quite badly by an out of control fiendfyre, and many more cases. Scorpius glanced over them, making some mental notes of various checks to perform once he started his final rounds of the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Scorpius read over his last file and finished off his rice cake, he was broken from his reading by one of his colleagues pushing open his door with great force, a panicked look spread across her face. Scorpius instantly dropped the file knowing something must be wrong as he waited for her to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need you quickly. There’s been a fire at the sanctuary and we’ve got people coming in. It’s apparently real bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius took a few steps before he froze. His colleague looked very confused as to why he had stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpius, come on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you - Did you say the sanctuary?” Scorpius said, his voice shaky as fear and panic filled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the creature's sanctuary. Now hurry up” She began to walk again, stopping to look at Scorpius once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it couldn’t. She had to be lying to him right now. It couldn’t be the sanctuary, not the place Albus was currently at. His heart rate quickened and his palms began to sweat as the fear settled in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpius, are you okay?” She said, realising something wasn’t right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only word he could muster was “Albus” before he pushed passed her, running out the door as quickly as he could in the direction of the emergency department. He ignored the stares he was getting as he ran. He had to see it was fake, he had to see Albus wasn’t there, that he was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually reached the emergency department that was more chaotic than he had seen in a long time. There were people everywhere. Healers running around like crazy, Patients everywhere covered in black soot. It was terrifying but all Scorpius could think of was one thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He peeked through every curtained off cubicle hoping he wouldn’t find him behind one. As he reached the last one he was stopped by Louis, a fellow healer and one of Scorpius’ closest work friends. He put his hand on Scorpius’ chest, stopping Scorpius from checking the final cubicle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpius, I can’t let you go in there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? I’m a healer, I can go in there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpius, you can’t,” Louis said, placing his hands on Scorpius’ shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius was getting frustrated now, he needed to check it wasn’t Albus and once he knew it wasn’t, he could get to helping everyone else. He tried to push past Louis but was stopped once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louis, move and let me in there. I need to check something,” Scorpius said, the panic evident in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis’ next sentence and the expression that overcame his face told Scorpius everything he needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpius, I can’t let you in there because …… it’s a family member. Scorpius …. It’s Albus” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius’ heart sank, his breath hitched in his throat. He once again tried to push past Louis which was useless since Louis was a lot bigger and a lot stronger than him. After a few moments of trying, he stopped. Tears flowed from his eyes as his breathing quickened. Louis pulled him into a hug as the sobs shook Scorpius’ body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to help.” he choked out looking up at Louis, pleading with his eyes for him to allow him to help. Louis repeated how he wasn’t allowed which Scorpius of course already knew but it didn’t stop him trying. His sobs started again whilst Louis led him back towards his office, his legs barely holding him up as he threw a look back at the cubicle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His husband was behind those curtains. Hurt, maybe even worse …. no he couldn’t think that way. Albus would be fine. He was Albus, he always pulled through. His heart was heavy as he flopped into his chair once they reached his office. He and Louis sat in silence for a moment before Scorpius choked out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Pleading with Louis to tell him something ….  anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis paused before answering and that caused Scorpius’ fear, his anxiety to sky rocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re stabilising him now. He has quite severe burns and has taken in a lot of smoke. He was the last one out of the sanctuary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius was overcome with emotions and broke down. Albus was in a bad way and he could do nothing, only sit and wait. What a healer he was, not even allowed to help his own husband when he needed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis bent down in front of Scorpius, enveloping him in a hug as he spoke once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told them to come get you as soon as he’s stabilised, he’ll be fine Scorpius. He’s strong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there hugging for what felt like forever. Every minute felt like an hour as they waited for some sort of news. It was horrendous. Scorpius couldn’t even bring himself to contact their family. He had no idea if Albus’ parents or Lily or James knew. Louis promised he’d contact them once Albus was settled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity had passed when the door to Scorpius’ office creaked open. Both Scorpius and Louis’ heads shot up to face a healer who Scorpius didn’t really know. She had a sympathetic look across her face which didn’t fully put Scorpius at ease as he spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how is he? Is he okay? Can I go see him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he wanted was to see Albus, be at Albus’ side. His healer instincts weren’t there. He just needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Albus to make sure he was okay. He was so worried, so scared. He just needed to see that he was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The healer nodded her head before continuing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s stabilised. He has very, very severe burns that we were able to almost fully heal but there will be a little scarring and of course he’ll still be in quite a bit of pain for the next few days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded his head, that wasn’t too bad. Burns healed fast, he’d be fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The healer then went on to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he did inhale a lot of smoke. We’ve been able to clear his lungs of it all but we can’t really see how much damage has been done yet. We hope it’s little to none but we can never know for sure”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius’ heart fell. Inhaling smoke was never good but he knew Albus would be fine. He just had to pray there hadn’t been a lot of damage. As long as the damage wasn’t too bad, Albus would make a full recovery with very little ongoing complications in the future. He had to think positive about these things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded once again, tears pricking in his eyes before whispering a soft </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can - can I see him now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis placed a reassuring hand on Scorpius’ back which he really appreciated. His hands were still shaking, they hadn’t stopped since he first heard the news. He was a mess but right now he just needed to get to Albus and make sure he was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The healer nodded, gesturing for him to follow her to Albus’ room. Scorpius looked back at Louis who pulled him in for a short hug and gave his shoulder a squeeze telling him he’d be fine. Scorpius thanked him and then dashed off behind the healer on route to his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they weaved through the corridors of Saint Mungo’s, Scorpius felt like his feet couldn’t carry him fast enough. He was so eager to get to Albus that he hadn’t even prepared himself for the sight he would be met with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reached the room the healer pointed in the window, gesturing that this was his. Scorpius felt a pang in his chest as he gazed in the window. His heart broke, the tears flowed and the shakes started again as he lay eyes on his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked dreadful. He was asleep which Scorpius knew would be the case but he had tension evident over his body as he slept. His arms and torso were wrapped tightly in bandages, possibly to protect the burns. He had black soot covering areas of exposed skin and an oxygen mask covering half his face. His hair was all over the place, which made him look like he’d been dragged through hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The healer broke Scorpius from his gaze by placing a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay. Now get in there and keep him company, I’ll tell the head healer what happened and that you had to end your shift early. Take care Malfoy” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius threw a grateful smile her way as he slowly opened the door and made his way towards Albus. His sleeping form looked tiny in the huge hospital bed. He could now see small cuts and bruises across his face and arms as he got closer. He stifled his sobs as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was silent, the dull chaos of the emergency department in the distance and the beeping of the machines in Albus’ room all that could be heard. Scorpius took Albus’ hand in his, careful with his touch as he noticed the smaller burns and cuts there and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius had been so scared, he still was. Albus wasn’t out of the woods yet but at least he was with him now. He was at his side where he could care for him and keep him safe. He sat there for hours just holding Albus’ hand and waiting for him to wake up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days had passed and it was safe to say Scorpius had seen better days. He had only left Albus’ side once and it was only because Albus’ brother James had physically dragged him home to shower and take a nap. He had protested a lot, but James wasn’t taking no for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus still hadn’t woken up but that was expected. Due to the amount of smoke he had inhaled, they placed him in a magic induced sleep in order for him to rest.  They had taken him out of it the previous night. He had stirred a couple of times and Scorpius hoped he would wake but he always just fell back into a peaceful sleep. His burns had almost fully healed thankfully. The bruises had reached their peak which covered Albus’ usually sallow skin with blotches of yellow, blue and black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius had the week off anyway due to his and Albus’ previous plans which were no longer important. His eyes were heavy and his hair messy as he sat at Albus’ bedside. He didn’t want to leave him. Throughout the days numerous people had passed in and out but he always stayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus’ mum had been amazing to him. She brought him food and cups of tea when she came. She hugged him and allowed her to be a shoulder to cry on like he was one of her own. She was amazing. Lily had been incredible too. When she came to visit, she always tried to lighten the mood. Wherever Lily Luna Potter was, sunshine and positivity followed. Scorpius really appreciated it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even his dad had popped by to check on Albus. He stayed for a while, knowing Scorpius needed the support. It was nice. Draco had always had a soft spot for Albus and Scorpius knew the news had shaken him a little also. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the evening settled in and the corridors surrounding Albus’ room settled for the night, Scorpius sat in the chair, legs curled underneath him as he read through some of his files. He tried to keep up with the limited work he could as he stayed by Albus’ side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was deep into the file of a 13 year old girl when he heard shuffling to his left. As he glanced up, he saw Albus stir in the bed, his eyes flickering open. Scorpius dropped the file, taking Albus’ hand in his as his other brushed through his messy head of hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albus, honey?” Scorpius whispered, praying to get some sort of response from Albus. Albus slowly turned his head towards Scorpius, his eyes glassy as he took in his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Albus’ eyes settled on Scorpius, a weak smile appeared across his chapped lips. Scorpius could feel his eyes tearing up as he reached over to remove the oxygen mask so Albus could try to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey love” Albus croaked, his voice extremely rough due to days of not talking and also days with an oxygen mask helping him breathe. Scorpius knew the tears were falling freely now but he didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Albus was awake. His Albus was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey don’t cry” Albus wheezed out as he slowly brought a hand, wincing in the process up towards Scorpius’ cheek to wipe away the tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m fine” Albus said as Scorpius’ head fell lightly onto his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so scared, so so scared. I thought I'd lost you. They wouldn’t let me see you when you first came in, wouldn’t tell me anything. I’ve never been so scared in my life” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius choked out between sobs as he ran his hand through Albus’ hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh honey, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you but look, I’m fine” Albus said, stopping as a fit of coughs wracked his body. Scorpius helped him sit up in the bed, rubbing his back as the coughs subsided, giving him a drink of water to hopefully re hydrate his chapped lips and dry throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you being okay is all that matters”. Scorpius said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Albus’ dry lips. They held hands like neither boy wanted to ever let go. Scorpius caressed Albus’ cheek as he took in his long eyelashes, the dimple that rarely appeared on his left cheek, the bruises, the cuts, the remains of soot that still stains his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? To the sanctuary? Is it ….. is it completely gone?” Albus eventually said, turning to look at Scorpius. Scorpius could see talking was still a struggle for Albus. He was quite breathless because his lungs hadn’t fully recovered yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius’ head dropped. He knew the story of what happened would break him. The sanctuary had been completely destroyed. Thankfully most of the animals made it out safely, apparently thanks to Albus. No wonder he ended up as badly injured as he had. One of Albus’ work friends had told Scorpius a few days previous how Albus refused to leave the sanctuary until all the animals were free but passed out before he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t surprised Scorpius when he heard what Albus attempted. He loved that place, he loved those animals. Of course he would risk his own life just to save them. Albus would break when he heard some of the animals didn’t make it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius explained the whole situation to Albus and watched as his face dropped, his eyes got teary and his heart broke. He rubbed his thumb across Albus’ hand in hope to offer some support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all my fault. I could have saved them.” Albus started saying before he broke down in sobs. Scorpius pulled him into a hug as Albus cried and cried and cried. The sanctuary and those animals had been Albus’ life and now it was all gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Albus had calmed a little Scorpius took his face in his hands, careful not to hurt him and turned him to face him. Scorpius’ crystal blue eyes locked with the hazy emerald green ones of Albus as he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not your fault Albus, you get that ? You risked your life for these animals and thanks to you many, many of them were saved. You passed out in a burning building trying to save them. That is heroic. Don’t blame yourself, you did your best and that’s all that matters” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius placed a kiss on top of Albus’ head as he pulled him in for another hug. They sat there hugging for a long time before they were interrupted by Albus’ main healer who was more than happy to see him awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did a few checks and once she was happy, left them alone again. Scorpius could see Albus was still quite upset. It broke him but he had to be the strong one. Albus had always been there for him through his lowest moments. He had been there for him when his mum passed away. He had cuddled him close and let him share his bed after many nightmares, not caring what anyone else thought. He had been there when Scorpius ended up in the hospital wing for two weeks after a serious Quidditch accident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus was always there, right by his side staying strong for him so now it was his turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius stood up from the chair, closing over the blinds on the windows. Albus watched him, curiosity over his face. Once he was finished he made his way towards Albus’ bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shuffle over and let me in” he said, a genuine smile appearing across Albus’ face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus moved over, lifting the sheet so Scorpius could wiggle in. Once he was comfy, he raised his arm for Albus to fall into. Albus shuffled in, placing his head in the crook of Scorpius’ neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some rest Al, you need it” Scorpius said as Albus melted into his side and within minutes, soft snores escaped his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they lay there, Scorpius felt a sense of calm overcome him for the first time in a while. Albus was going to be okay, he was okay and that's all that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius eventually drifted off into his first proper sleep since the day it happened, a smile across his face and his boyfriend peacefully sleeping at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going to be just fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and Thank you so much for taking the time to read it !! </p>
<p>I had so much fun writing it for the fest and I just want to say a huge thank you to the oragnisers for organising it !!  I cant wait to dive into everyone's submissions !! </p>
<p>I'd love to hear everyones thoughts on this so Kudos and Comments are much appreciated !! </p>
<p>Thank you !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>